Safe Side
by Starrie Nights
Summary: Hermione falls in love with someone. She gets her courage up and tells him. What will happen? Read and find out. One shot Songfic now with epilogue.
1. Safe Side

**"Safe Side"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Any of the characters you know or the song. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Mr. Chris Cagle.**

**Author note: I've written a few other Sev/Herm fics and I love the pairing. I love to read the stories and write them but this is the first I'm gonna post. Please R&R. Hope ya'll like. Also it doesn't go with HBP. I might also continue this. Let me know what you think.  
**

**Have you ever wondered what life would be like  
If you'd only went left instead of taking that right  
If you had waited just ten more minutes to leave the house  
Would it all be different  
Every decision, everything we choice has a consequence, whether we win or lose  
Nobody knows that any better than me  
I left her standing at the station with a ticket and a dream **

Hermione made her way down towards the dungeons for her "detention". She had acted rudely in class just so she could get a detention. And to her luck he assigned her to himself. She only had one more week left of schooling, one more week of being his student, one more week before she was an equal to him. She knew that by trying to start something with him that he could lose his job or she could be expelled, so she was just going to tell him and let him decide at the end of the week.

She smiled to herself as she reached his classroom's closed doors. She played with her hair and then knocked on the door. "Enter" she pushed the door open and glanced into the gloomy room, before walking slowly towards his desk.

"Miss Granger." He greeted, looking up from his desk and papers. "I would like to know why you behaved the way you did in class this morning. It is not like you to be disruptive, I'd like to know why you behaved thus." He placed his quill down and stared at her with cold black eyes.

She just stared right back. "You might not like the answer Sir." She answered before she walked around his desk. "Please don't say anything until I am finished." He simply nodded and watched as she started to pace the room.

"It started at the beginning of the year. After I turned eighteen and I joined the Order part time, I saw how much you do for us. I finally understood how much danger you put yourself in. Then when I accidentally ran into you in the hospital wing after a meeting with Voldemort, I really understood how much pain you go through. I started watching you more closely Sir. I saw how well you did potions, of course, but I saw more so that underneath this stony exterior-" she brought up her hand almost to his face, letting her hand hover beside his cheek. "-That you have a good heart." She dropped her and stared into his shock widened eyes.

"You see Sir, I feel in love with you." She said calmly and matter of factly. He stayed silent for a few minuets before he stood and walked a ways away from her. "Miss Granger, you do not know me." He finally said quietly. "I am a creature of darkness, hate, bitterness, and would only bring a young lady, like yourself, pain and grief." He turned and looked at her. "You say that, but I do not believe you." She answered, setting down on the edge of his desk. "I know you are shocked by what I have said Sir, I am shocked I even got the courage to tell you. I know you are weary but Sir please think about it." She whispered desperately.

He stared at her a moment more before he sat back down at his desk and stared down at his papers. "Miss Granger, your detention tonight is to clean all those cauldrons, without magic." She nodded and rolled up her sleeves. She grabbed a bucket and walked over to the sink to fill it up. Picking up the scrubber she began to scrub at the dirty cauldrons.

As she worked Severus watched her. She was a hard worker, and even though she was younger then he by quite a bit, she was very mature. She was pretty in a simple way, with long brown curls and big honey colored eyes. He sighed softly to himself as thoughts of what it would be like to be able to be with her, entered his head. He watched her, as he acted like he was grading papers. After an hour or two she had finished and was dumping the water.

"Sir I'm done." He nodded and looked up as though uninterested. "That is all, thank you Miss Granger." She gave him a small smile and walked over to him. "Goodnight Severus." She whispered as her lips connected with his cheek. And within a second she was out the door and on her way to her headgirl rooms.

**She's the train that I didn't take  
The big commitment I just couldn't make  
For fear of breaking my heart, I didn't risk the ride  
She's the lesson I learned the hard way  
Now being lonely is the price I pay  
The river of regret runs deep and wide  
Here on the safe side**

Sighing she made her way upstairs and to her door. "Darkness" she whispered and it opened to reveal a small study. She made her way through it and into her bathroom. Stripping she jumped into the shower, washing her hair and body of the grime from the cauldrons. After a she was done she dried off and pulled on a white cotton nightgown. She climbed in bed and closed her eyes as tears filled them.

She knew it was a large risk to tell him how she felt, but she had to. Her heart broke at what he figured his answer would be. He had been shocked for sure, but she did know him well enough to know that he was scared of it. She wiped her eyes and sniffed. She needed her rest. She'd go see him again before she left, she had something to give to him and she prayed he would accept it. With her thoughts on him, she drifted into a light slumber.

Down many stairs and around many corners, in his dark rooms Severus lay in his own bed as thoughts filled his own mind. He was shocked for sure; he had not expected to hear a pledge of love. He had always respected her, for her intelligence and love of the rules. She had such a thirst for knowledge and he was reminded of himself at her age.

He closed his eyes and tried to push his thoughts away so he could sleep in peace, but it wasn't working. He would be fired, he would be bashed and for what? This young, annoying, know-it-all, hyperactive, beautiful, smart, kind- whoa had to stop those thoughts! Sighing he reached over and opened the drawer on his nightstand and pulled out a small vile or blue liquid. He toke it in a gulp, so use to the taste that he didn't flinch at it's disgustingness. Finally, with the help of the sleeping draught, he fell into a restless slumber.

The Days passed by Hermione and Severus quickly. And soon they found themselves getting ready for the graduation ball. Hermione pulled on her tight fitting dress and strapped on her heels. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun that had long curls falling out of it. She applied a little makeup and smiled at her reflection. Tonight was the night, she tried to gather up her courage once more. She had hurried to get ready extra early this time, she was going to visit him before the ball, it was the last chance she would get. Sighing she grabbed a small brown paper bag from her bed and walked down towards his office.

Severus sighed heavily as he pulled on his black dress robes. He brushed his hair into a pony tail and brushed his teeth. He walked down to his office and started grading papers, seeing that he still had forty-five minuets left before the ball started. He was distracted though when someone knocked on his door. "Enter." He called annoyed. In walked a nervous looking, very beautiful Hermione. His eyes widened as he toke in her appearance. The Dress was ankle length and tight fitting, made of deep emerald green velvet, with beads clinging to the bodice and on down to the small slit that reached a little above her knee, on her right leg. It had a slightly plunging neck line that showed just enough to be classy but not slutty. It had small spaghetti straps that clung to her shoulders. He pulled himself away from her dress and looked into her big eyes. She was beautiful, so beautiful.

She smiled up at him and walked over to his desk. "Hello Sir." She greeted sounding nervous. "Hello Miss Granger." He echoed trying to catch his breath. "Sir…I have something for you. Please take it; it is all I will ever ask of you." She held out the bag, which he toke with slightly trembling fingers. Reaching into it he pulled out a small green velvet box that matched her dress. He opened it to find a silver pocket watch that had an intricate design engraved upon it. "It was my fathers." She said simply with a sad smile playing on her lips. Her parents had been killed only a few months prior, and that had been one of the few things that were found in their burnt home. "I want you to have it." She whispered. He looked up shocked and shook his head. "I cannot accept this." He answered holding the box back out to her. She shook her head at him and pushed it back towards him. "Please…for me…just this once." She whispered before she turned away. "Can you-Can you tell me if you have decided anything?" she asked quietly. He stared at her back and frowned. Yes he had decided and she wasn't going to like it. "Miss Granger-Hermione," she looked up at the sound of her name on his lips. Her eyes locked onto his. "We cannot have a relationship." He sighed and turned from her. "Go find happiness Hermione, you deserve it, you deserve better. You deserve a safety I cannot offer." She nodded and started walking towards him. "Well Severus…I want at least one thing." She whispered as she reached him. He frowned up at her, his body tensing as she leaned down towards him. Her lips met his in a gentle caress. Her lips were soft and warm and he could feel himself begging to relax, just as she pulled away.

"I'll see you later tonight Severus." She turned and made her way towards the door before he could see the tears that started to burn her eyes. She pushed open the door and began walking back to her rooms, to gather her wits, and more courage.

**I still remember the night she left  
She said she didn't want to lose me, but she had to find herself  
I could've stopped her or got on board with her  
But now it's too late to reconsider **

After she left he had just sat there staring after her. His tong darted out to lick his lips, were only seconds before hers were. He tasted the sweet taste of her and sighed. She would haunt him now, just as so many other things would. She would forever be engraved in his mind now. Sighing he looked at the clock and stood.

Making his way upstairs his thoughts strayed to the future. Voldemort was still at large and was growing more and more powerful everyday. He was still working for the order of course, so he would see her at meetings. He opened the doors to the great hall and made his way to his usual seat. He watched as students filed in, dressed in gowns, tuxes, and dress robes. Some were about to enter the real, dangerous world, while others were there to simply wish them well.

He looked up as Harry, Ginny, Ron, Seamus, and Hermione entered the room. His eyes stayed on Hermione as she sat down at a small round table. She smiled at Ginny as the girl sat down beside her. All of a sudden as though she knew he was there and watching her, she looked up and caught his eye. She gave him a small smile and turned away, to begin chatting with her friends. Soon the food was served and the Dumbledore stood and made his way to the small stage that was set up.

"Attention." he yelled catching everyone's attention. "I will now like to call our headgirl, Hermione Granger, up to give our graduating students a speech." He smiled as the girl stood and walked up to the stage and stood beside him. She pointed her wand at her throat and muttered a spell. Soon her calm, confident voice filled the room.

"Hello everyone, as you know I'm Hermione Granger. I was pleased when I heard I'd be giving a speech to you all. After tonight we are official adults, about to go out into a world filled with danger, death, troubles, life, love, and hope." She paused and looked around the room. "Graduates, we are about to leave so many memories behind us, so many safety nets and friends. We begin jobs, families, and out lives. We will take risks and sometimes fail but also sometimes succeed. Please do not forget the memories we have here, do not forget each other. Alone we have nothing but together we have it all." She sighed and looked over at Severus. "Laugh often and love much. Now, go out and begin your lives." With that she muttered the counter charm and walked back to her table. Everyone clapped and cheered, most with tears in their eyes.

Albus, once again, toke the stage. "When I call your name you are to walk up here and take your diploma and shake each of your professor's hands." He called off names and soon reached "Hermione Granger." She stood and walked up to the stage again. She smiled as she toke the diploma. "Thank-you for all you have done for us." She whispered as she hugged the old man's neck. He nodded and hugged her back. She turned and walked to where the other professors stood. She shook Minerva's and promised to write. She made her way down the line of her old teachers, thanking them and shaking their hands. Soon she reached the last professor, Severus. She smiled and offered her hand. "Thank you Sir." She whispered as his hands rapped around her own. "No Hermione, thank-you." He whispered back softly, giving her hand a squeeze before he dropped it.

She made her way back to the table and sat down again. She smiled broadly as Harry and Ron and all her other friends were called. Soon the band started and everyone stood to dance. She danced a bunch of fast songs with Ron, Harry, Seamus, Dean, Neville, and so many others. Soon a slow song started and she looked up at the head table. She smiled and made her way slowly towards him. "Sir, would you care to dance?" she asked offering her hand once more. He stared at her for only a moment before he toke it. They stepped onto the floor and he pulled her softly into his arms. She laid her head against his shoulder as they swayed to the music. She leaned forward and placed her lips near his ear, her breath tickling his neck. "Severus, never forget you are loved." She whispered, smiling softly as she felt him tremble. "Never feel alone; just know that you will forever be loved by me, missed by me." The song ended and they pulled away reluctantly. With one last squeeze she let go of his hand and turned away.

**She's the train that I didn't take  
The big commitment I just couldn't make  
For fear of breaking my heart, I didn't risk the ride  
She's the lesson I learned the hard way  
Now being lonely is the price I pay  
The river of regret runs deep and wide  
Here on the safe side  
**

He stared at her as she walked back to her table and sat down. She shot him a smile and toke a sip of her drink. He frowned and made his way back to the table, her words filling his mind. The night wore on, and soon ended with a departing speech from Albus.

"Now everyone, you are leaving in the morning, starting your lives. Some will find love and happiness; some will find pain and death. Keep hope, one day love will touch all, one day good and truth will win. Keep faith, one day…one day." He looked at Severus and then pointedly at Hermione. "The band will play one last song for you all. Take this last chance…cling to it." He turned to the band and whispered "A slow one." The singer nodded and the song began. He shot Severus another look and then looked towards Hermione before walking off of the stage.

Severus' frown slipped from his face and he stood. He made his way over to her and tapped her shoulder. She looked up and he saw her eyes widen in shock. "Hermione, would you care to share this last dance with me?" he asked sending Ginny and small smile. The younger girl sent him a confused one back. Hermione stood and toke his hand.

Once again she found herself in his strong arms, with her head on his shoulder.  
He leaned down and his lips hovered beside her ear this time. His breath tickling her skin, sending shivers down her spine.

"One day 'Mione, one day." He whispered as the last guitar note faded, he pulled away and let his hand caress the side of her face, before he walked away. She stared off at him in shock. Soon she snapped out of her trance and made her way over to the table, tears teetering on the edge of her lashes. Ginny toke her hand and gave her a knowing look. Hermione gave her a smile and hugged her friend close to her.

**Sometimes the greatest risk of all  
Is never taking one at all  
She's the train that I didn't take  
The big commitment I just couldn't make  
For fear of breaking my heart, I didn't risk the ride  
She's the lesson I learned the hard way  
Now being lonely is the price I pay  
The river of regret runs deep and wide  
Here on the safe side  
Oh I don't want to be alone  
Here on the safe side. **

The next day found everyone at the station, about to climb aboard the Hogwarts express. "Hermione!" a voice called out and she turned to see Hagrid waving her over. "Severus gave me this, ter give to ya. Dunno what he'd be givin ya, but I delivered it." He handed her a small brown bag that had once held the watch. She frowned at it and toke it from him. "Thank you Hagrid." she gave him a hug. "See you later!" She made her way back onto the train and soon found the compartment where Ginny, Harry and Ron were setting. She sat down in a corner and opened the bag.

"What's that 'Mione?" Ron asked eyeing the bag. "Just a gift from a friend, Ron." She answered turning her back to them and pulled out a smaller emerald box. She opened it and her eyes widened. It was a beautiful necklace that had a longer chain and a dangling heart. The chain was gold and the heart was gold and silver mixed, around the outline of it were emeralds and rubies mixed together. Tears filled her eyes as she placed it around her neck. Underneath the necklace lay a small piece of paper that simply read "One day."

She smiled as she tucked the box and note deep inside of her purse. Ginny stared at her neck and then grinned at her friend. "Beautiful necklace Herm." She whispered grasping her friend's hand, as Hermione tucked the heart deep inside her shirt. She sat her head against the window as she watched the castle become a small blur in the distance, until it disappeared from view entirely. "One day, Severus." She whispered as she closed her eyes.

Miles away, Severus sat in his chambers holding the watch in his hands. "One day 'Mione, one day." He whispered.

A/n: Should I continue this? Let me know!


	2. The other side of Safety Epilogue

**The other side of safety.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other then the plot. Don't sue.**

**A/N…all I have to say is thank you so much everyone for all the wonderful reviews! **

**Thank you: ****ReeMaria****EgyptianGoddess35****DemonMistress2603****Aishiteru Aijin****Kailael****severino****grimeldaakadd****, and ****Bluefurryelf****. And a special thanks to ****Snapecharmer**** for giving me the idea of an Epilogue I hadn't even thought of that. And I was having trouble thinking of a major plot for a multi chapter story. Thanks to everyone who put in their faves and alerts!**

**Ok now on with the story!**

It had been two years very long years since graduation and the war still raged around everyone. Harry Ron and Hermione had gone through vigorous Aura training and had graduated that with flying colors. Harry and Ron were the ones who went and fought Deatheaters and dark wizards. Hermione was a researcher for potions, spells and different things to help them and or defeat Voldemort.

They had meetings every week on Wednesdays and Fridays, so she got to see Severus mostly every week. They never spoke more then a few words but they still cared so much it hurt. Hermione knew that one day, after Voldemort was gone once and for all, that they would enter into a relationship. She worked day and night trying to find a way to destroy him.

Part of her job was going into deatheater's homes and to sift through ruins or the whole home for dark objects, books, or enchantments. One day while she was at her large paper covered desk, Harry and Ron came flying through the fireplace. "WE CAUGHT LUCIOUS MALFOY!" Harry screeched. "Really?" she looked up from her book. "They need me?" Ron nodded "Yeah your part is to go in and sift through his belongings and check for wards and things." She nodded and put a bookmark in the book she had been researching through. Standing she grabbed her coat and pulled it over he simple jeans and sweater.

"Lets go then." She grabbed some floo powder and handed the guys some as well.  
"Malfoy Mansion." She called into the licking flames and was soon standing in the middle of an elaborate ball room. Soon Ron and Harry came out behind her. "What a place." Ron answered staring at the wall that had sculptures of nudes and snakes all around. The walls and floors were done in a beautiful black slate and the sculptures were done is plaster and covered over with silver.

They stood in awe for a few moments before continuing on into the dark mansion. As they walked she held her wand ready for an attack. She sensed wards and enchantments around the house and knew there was something that was being hidden there. They made their way down towards the dungeons where they saw many halls that went all different ways. "Stay close to me." She demanded and started walking slowly towards a room. After entering she searched it over and couldn't find anything. She walked towards the next one with the guys close behind. As soon as they reached the door she held an arm out to stop them. The dark magic that danced around the doorway and room was so strong it nearly knocked her off her feet.

She pointed her wand at the door and said clearly. "RequiroIneo" the wards came down. Cautiously she made her way into the room. She motioned for the boys to follow and she looked around the room. The walls were dark once more and there was no lighting. "Lumos" she muttered as the did the boys.

The light feel upon bookshelves and boxes, and with her wand held ready still, she made her way towards them. "Obviam" she muttered and box opened. Glancing in she reached down and pulled a large book out.

"Cado of Obscurum." She read aloud. "The fall of darkness." She translated for her confused friends. "Hmm." She pushed the book into Ron's hands. "Hold that close…Do not lose it!" she demanded and reached back down and out came a pair of black robes and a deatheater mask. She looked up and handed them to Harry. "More proof Harry." He nodded and shrunk them, pushing them into his pocket. She stood from the now empty box and made her way towards the bookshelf that was partially empty.

Reaching up she grabbed two other books. "Les le plus sombre potion et que à infuser leur." she read off "It's French, it means The darkest potions and how to brew them." She explained. She reached up and grabbed the last book and read aloud once more. "professio of tutela" she looked up. "The art of protecting." She answered their looks.

They all left the room and searched the rest on the dungeons and mansion. After the few finding they had, they found illegal potions and memories of Lucious torturing and killing. After they apparated back to Hermione's flat and dropped off their things, they went out to dinner.

"So 'Mione…any luck?' Ron asked through a mouthful of meat. She just frowned and nodded. "I'm having a bit of luck, I'm hoping these books will help as well." Harry nodded. "I hope so…I'm so sick of darkness and having to watch over your back." She nodded and laid a hand over his own. "I agree Harry. I agree." After dinner they said their goodbyes and Hermione apparated outside of her home. She toke down the wards and after putting them back up, went to work.

She worked most of the night away and fell asleep over "Cado of Obscurum".  
In the morning she toke a shower and went right back to reading. The meeting was that night and usually Severus was at the Friday one. Unless he was called to a D.E. meeting. Sighing she began to read once more. The flat filled with silence and the only noises heard were the sounds of pages turning.

An hour away from the meeting she let out a startled gasp. She grabbed her note pad and began to scribble away. After about fifty-five minuets or she jumped up ran to her bedroom and threw on a pair of jeans and a old t-shirt. She was going to be late, but that was fine. She had found it, the spell that would destroy Voldemort.

Running back downstairs, she placed her notes and the books into her briefcase, and apparated outside of Grimauld place. After entering she threw her coat on the coat rack and ran down the fall towards the meeting room. She paid no thoughts to the screams of Sirius' mother, but only to the spell and the news she had. She threw open the door to the meeting room and all the faces turned towards her.

"I have it." She said clearly and walked to the foot of the table to stand beside Albus.  
"Harry and Ron came over last night and told me they had caught Lucious Malfoy, we went there and searched the hold home, finding only a few books and robes and things." She paused and toke a breath. "While there, we found an old Latin book and after a lot of research I found the spell. 'Ex Vita ut Nex. Ex Lux lucis ut Atrum. Permissum him quisnam iuguolo intereo. Quod totus quisnam habitum suus vestigium pereo.' " she saw Severus glance up and his eyes go wide. "It is latin, it means 'From life to death. From light to dark. Let him who kills die. And all with his mark perish.'" She stared into Severus' eyes and saw a hurt there. Sighing she continued.

"We have one slight problem, to which I will find a answer to." She locked her eyes onto his black ones. "It will kill Voldemort and all who has the dark mark, meaning it would kill Severus. I believe that Lucious was getting scared and was maybe going to use this later on if things got out of hand and he got into danger. He also had a book called 'Professio of Tutela' that means 'The art of protecting.' I'm going to research and if you all wouldn't mind, I will call a contact you Sir," she nodded at Albus "And we will call a emergency meeting." Albus nodded and grinned.

"Hermione you are an exceptional person. Thank you my dear." He laid a hand on he shoulder and let her go back to her seat. As she sat down she looked up and saw Severus watching her closely. She sent him a tired smile and looked back up at Albus.

"Now everyone, this is big news. This war shall be over soon, thanks to Hermione and Lucious Malfoy." Some laughed and other just smiled, still in a state of shock.  
"Be prepared for an emergency meeting. With that I reckon we are dismissed." She stood and made her way towards the door, when a hand was placed on her shoulder once more. Looking up she saw Severus. "Hermione, don't…don't not let them use the spell just because there is no saving me." He said with air of finality and depression about him. She stared up into his eyes and grabbed his hand. "Severus, I will save you." She stated simply and gave his hand a squeeze. "I'm going to go research right now. Please do not worry." She answered and reached into her suit case and pulled out a pad of paper. While scribbling something down she told him "Read this in private." She handed him it and turned away. "Please be safe." She whispered before she went out the door.

As she left he walked to the bathroom and closed and locked the door. 'Severus Remember one day. I will always love you.' A small smile formed on his face and a tear fell down his cheek, only to be quickly swiped away.

Meanwhile back at her flat, Hermione was pouring over Professio of Tutela. She spent the hole night and into the early morning and only went to bed when she was about to fall asleep. When she woke back up she went right back to it. All day and all that night she searched and searched, determined to save the man she loved. After one more day of research, she found something. After a bit more she had it.

Walking to the fire place she threw some floo powder into the flames and sad clearly "Headmaster suit at Hogwarts." She stuck her head into the flames and waited. "Albus!" she yelled "Albus it is Hermione hurry up!" she screamed louder. Soon she heard footsteps and soon the face of Dumbledore came into view.

"Did you find it Hermione?" he asked anxiously.  
"Call a meeting Albus. Soon." She glanced down at her watch. "It is 5:00 now call it for 7:00. I'll see you there." He nodded and the connection was broken.

She ran to her bedroom and threw on an emerald green sweater and a pair of black slacks. She threw her hair up into a ponytail and put more things into the briefcase. Sighing she stood and walked to the kitchen. She had a quick sandwich and apparated once more. Stepping into the house she made her way into the meeting room. It was only 6:45 and no one was there yet. She walked to the foot of the table and placed the case on the table. Albus walked in and smiled up at her. "Hello my dear." "Hello Albus." She smiled tiredly at him. "I've found it, I've found it." She answered and set down and tried to gather her wits. He nodded and laid a hand over her own. "My dear happiness is only around the corner." She nodded and smiled as people started coming in. Severus walked in right at 7:00 and toke his usually seat, sending Hermione a look of desperation. She smiled at him and stood.

"Meus vita radix permissum nos parties, meus veneficus permissum nos utor, ut servo is vita of meus diligo, Ut nex infligo in ianua, permissum mihi partis suus poena, quod permissum him ago." She said clearly and watched his face closely. "Translated it means 'My life source let us share, my magic let us use, to save this life of my love. As death knock on the door, let me share his pain, and let him live.'" She watched the faces of people as they turned and stared at Severus. "Who will be using this on him?" Harry spoke up. "I will be." She answered, gasps filled the room and cry outrage came from Ron. "Hermione what the he-" "Ron shut up." She hissed and pointed her wand at him "Or I will make you. I chose who I love and not you." She stared at him. Others backed away and just stared. "We need to fight him soon, lets get this over with." She sat down across from Severus and smiled up at him. He stared for a moment before letting a small smile play on his lips.

"Severus do you have any idea when he will call you back?" Albus asked. "Tonight I am sure, they were planning a few raids, I'm not sure on whom." He answered. "Good, we will all wait here until he is called and when he is called we will all go with him. For now lets call in our reinforcements and the ministry. Go and prepare yourselves." With that he stood and waited for everyone else to leave.

Severus and Hermione remained and looked up at the older man. "I am happy for you, Thank you Hermione." He stood and walked over, laying a hand on Severus' shoulder. "It's time for you live." He smiled and walked out the door. They looked up at each other and gave some shy smiled.

"Thank you Hermione." He reached over and grabbed her hand, picking it up, he placed a kiss on it, She blushed and smiled. "No problem, I'm not sure if you will feel pain or not, but you won't die..," he nodded and smiled at her. "I can deal with pain as long as at the end of it I can be with you." they stood and he reached for her hand. Hand in hand they walked into the other room, to find more auras and ministry officials. Confused looks locked onto their locked hands. Sending them a glare, they sat down and waited in silence.

After what seemed like forever, he grabbed his arm. He looked up and nodded at Albus. "Now everyone lay a finger upon him and when everyone has touched him, we will simply be carried with him to the meeting." everyone nodded and Hermione gave Severus' hand a squeeze. Everyone lay a finger on him and he closed his eyes. With a loud pop they disappeared.

When they landed they saw the familiar grave yard, where so many years ago, Cedric had been killed. "Severus." Hermione pulled him to her "Hold on." She held her wand between the two of them and placed her forehead against his own. "Meus vita radix permissum nos parties, meus veneficus permissum nos utor, ut servo is vita of meus diligo, Ut nex infligo in ianua, permissum mihi partis suus poena, quod permissum him ago." She muttered and a soft pale white light encircled them. He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. "Lets go." She nodded and they caught up with the others. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione and nodded. The three of them joined hands and walked towards the center of the field.

"What is the meaning of this?" Voldemort hissed looking around and the group of people. "Severus?" he hissed shock etching his disgusting features. "Yes me." Severus answered "You are going to die once and for all Voldemort." Voldemort shook his head and aimed his wand towards Severus. "Your fight is with me Tom!" Harry called out and Voldemort's head whipped towards the three of them. "Time to die." Harry looked around at the deatheaters. "Same with you." Ron grabbed his arm, as did Hermione. They nodded to each other and at the same time began to speak. "Ex Vita ut Nex. Ex Lux lucis ut Atrum. Permissum him quisnam iuguolo intereo. Quod totus quisnam habitum suus vestigium pereo." Their voices picked up as they began to chant the words together.

Soon a high pitched scream filled the air as Voldemort's body began to burn, flesh falling from his bones. The deatheater's screams mixed with his and soon a hot pain seared through Hermione's body. Gasping she looked around and finally found Severus. Painfully she made her way towards him. Staggering she fell at the same time he did. Gasping and writhing in pain, they lay side by side as, what felt like a fire, consumed their bodies. And soon both had passed out from the pain.

Pain. That's all that filled her mind as she opened her eyes and winced at the light. Looking around, she toke note that she was in the Hospital wing at Hogwarts. Out of the corner of her eye she caught a movement. Turning her eyes locked on his. Cinnamon met black, black met cinnamon. Smiling he reached over and grabbed her hand. "You ok?" he whispered hoarsely. She nodded and smiled. "Are you?" he nodded as while and grinned. "Good you two are awake. Toke you long enough that's for sure." Madam Pomfrey walked in and started inspecting them. "You look alright, after a good night's rest you both may leave. You are lucky." They nodded and Severus smiled over at Hermione again.

Madam Pomfrey handed them both two bottles of a bright blue potion. "Sleeping draught." She answered their concerned looked. Nodding they downed them and soon were fast asleep, hands still locked together. Smiling Madam Pomfrey left.

The next day they were allowed to leave, and they made their way downstairs for a decent lunch. "Will you set with me?" he asked she nodded and grabbed his hand. "I wouldn't want to set anywhere else." She grinned at him and pulled him in for a hug.  
"I love you." She whispered as tears of joy fell down her face. She felt him grin into her hair and nod. "And I love you Hermione." He pulled back and placed his hands on her cheeks. Pulling her closer he whispered "One day has come darling, One day has come." With that he covered her lips with his own for a chaste kiss. As he pulled away though, she pulled him back. As they kissed with passion, they sealed their love forever. They pulled back and smiled up at each other. "Lets got get some food." He whispered as he placed a kiss on her cheek. "Yes food sounds good." He whispered back before pulling him back down for a quick kiss.  
"I love you Severus Snape." He looked down at her and smiled. "I love you Hermione Granger. I love you."

**A/n: I used a Latin translator to do the spells. **RequiroIne means "Demand to enter." Obviam means "Open". Professio of tutela means "The art of protecting.". Cado of Obscurum means "The fall of Darkness".

Ex Vita ut Nex. Ex Lux lucis ut Atrum. Permissum him quisnam iuguolo intereo. Quod totus quisnam habitum suus vestigium pereo. means "From life to death. From light to dark. Let him who kills die. And all with his mark perish".

Meus vita radix permissum nos parties, meus veneficus permissum nos utor, ut servo is vita of meus diligo, Ut nex infligo in ianua, permissum mihi partis suus poena, quod permissum him ago. means "My life source let us share, my magic let us use, to save this life of my love. As death knock on the door, let me share his pain, and let him live.

And Les le plus sombre potion et que à infuser leur means "The darkest potions and how to brew them." in french.

**Please review ya'll and let me know what ya'll think. Hope ya'll liked it!**


End file.
